Discussioni utente:Giuggiotheidol
Benvenuto Ciao Giuggiotheidol, benvenuto su Gothic Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Baroni delle Miniere. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Zuirdj (Discussione) 13:47, ott 23, 2009 Immagini per tutti! A chiunque voglia contribuire alla Gothic Wiki (in particolare modificando o creando pagine sui Personaggi e Luoghi della saga) suggerisco questo sito pieno di immagini Admin Penso la cosa sia fattibile e gusta. Procedo alla promozione? Enderjin 13:02, ott 19, 2011 (UTC) Quando preferisci :) Grazie!! ''-Giuggiotheidol-'' ciao grazie dell'accoglienza, sono un fan appassionatissimo di tutti i Gothic e spero leggerai i miei contributi. Vorrei scrivere la storia di tutti i grandi comandanti del regno di Myrtana in modo tale da aggiungere più informazioni su ogni personggio importante, di cui non si conosce bene la storia. Ottima idea! Qualunque aiuto è ben accetto, soprattutto di un superappassionato! ''-Giuggiotheidol, Admin GothicWiki-'' Commenti & richieste giuggiol, non e' una buona cosa registrare il mio IP. do' una mano aggiornando la wikia della saga gotic (bellissima!), ma niente registrazioni, dell'IP,grazie. eeh, che severita' per un "rincoglinito"... dopo quello che ho fatto (pagine nuove: caccia al drago, rosi, la fuga di rosi, fungo nero, miele, carne del cercatore, aloe del sole, etc), sistemazione di pagine esistenti (troll oscuro, sagitta, sekob, etc) sistemazione di link rotti, accenti, aggiunge di link alle pagine (hint: una pagina che sia "terminale" cioe' che non abbia link ipertestiuali ad altre pagine fa proprio "brutto") e altra roba... un "rincoglionito" ci puo pure stare, per vivacizzare un po'... e fatti una risata, dai :-) ''-Collaboratore non registrato-'' Apprezzo il tuo lavoro, davvero, ma sulle Wiki va usato un certo linguaggio. Mi spiace ma su queste cose non posso transigere! Siccome non posso importi cosa scrivere te lo chiedo, fai in modo che non si ripeta più.. ''-Giuggiotheidol, Admin GothicWiki-'' PAGINE NUOVE ------------------------- Ti ho picchiato lì altre tre voci, *I santuari sconsacrati * Alto concilio * Dyrian Ma servirebbe qualcuno che le integrasse con le immagini... 23/05/2013: un fottìo di link a pagine sbagliate ---------------- La lista delle missioni( es qelle di capo dun, del clan del fuoco, etc) sono sbagliate! Il nome della missione comprende ANCHE il punto finale della frase, e non e' giusto, e' come domandare "come ti chiami?" e sentirsi rispondere "Mario." al posto di "Mario", non so se ho reso l'idea. PS: ho fatto casino a creare la pagina "Ll_quartiermastro_di_Capo_Dun_ha_bisogno_di_pozioni_curative", qualcuno puo' sistemare? ''-Collaboratore non registrato-'' Link a pagine sbagliate, ad esempio? E per quanto riguarda il nome sbagliato delle missioni non è colpa mia, in quanto non sono stato io a creare quelle pagine. Quando troverò gli errori li correggerò. PS sei pregato di firmare i tuoi commenti/post sulle pagine di discussione con "''-Collaboratore non registrato-", in modo da non fare casino tra quello che scrivi tu e quello che scrivo io. ''-Giuggiotheidol, Admin GothicWiki-'' Link a pagine sbagliate, ad esempio? E per quanto riguarda il nome sbagliato delle missioni non è colpa mia, in quanto non sono stato io a creare quelle pagine. Quando troverò gli errori li correggerò. PS sei pregato di firmare i tuoi commenti/post sulle pagine di discussione con "-Collaboratore non registrato-", in modo da non fare casino tra quello che scrivi tu e quello che scrivo io. ''-Giuggiotheidol, Admin GothicWiki-'' ---- ---- Ciao, credo che con "link a pagine sbagliate", ci si riferisca al fatto che i nomi delle missioni erano sbagliate, cioe' contenenti il "." finale. Ho dato un occhio ed effettivamente e' cosi', le pagine "Missioni:...." contengono la lista di missioni che teminano con il "punto". Ho notato inoltre quanto segue per quanto concerne i personaggi. Mi spiego: per esembio "biff" e' fatto bene, (foto, trucchi, etc) mentre "Marlo" ha solo una striminzita discrizione "tizio che fa questo nel tal posto". Io credo servirebbe formato standard, una scheda base che per ogni personaggio preveda una descrizione, la lista delle missioni in cui e' coinvolto e/o che affida all'eroe senza nome, in quali episodi compare (G1 e/o G2 e/o G3), lista di alleati/avversari, il suo eventuale schieramento (mago, bandito, pirata, etc). Lo stesso vale per i luoghi, gli oggetti, etc etc. Insomma, servirebbe ristrutturare un po il tutto.... E' ovviamente un lavoraccio, ma continuare cosi' e' solo aumentare la confusione: fare pulizia adesso servira' a facilitare le cose in futuro. Per lo meno, vanno pensate le form da adottare per il futuro, cioe' le "schede" che uniformino i dati da inserire. Se non si fa cosi', si continuera' che Tizio mette un personaggio a modo suo, caio tu un oggetto a modo suo e cosi via: alla fine diventa una schifezza. Inoltre ho visto pagine in cui si parla in terza persona "il signor X affida all'eroe senza nome la missione Y" e in altre in prima persona "Il signor X ci affida la missione Y"., in altre "il signor X ti affidera' la missione Y". Ache qui sussiste una disomogeneita'. Suggerisco fissiate al piu' presto delle "linee guida" come fare ll pagine e si riconduca a tale formato tutto ciò che è stato fatto fino ad ora: certo, e' un lavoraccio, ma piu' lo posticipate e peggio sara'. Va bene collaborare, ma serve un metodo comune. -Firmato: Un (altro) collaboratore non registrato- Concordo pienamente... E all'inizio delle vacanze (massimo tra 2 settimane) inizierò a mettere a punto queste "linee-guida" (ottima idea tra l'altro). Per quanto riguarda i personaggi la questione è semplicissima: quelli dei primi 2 episodi sono descritti meglio per una pura questione di fama; mi spiego, molti collaboratori (me compreso) conoscono a menadito Gothic I e II mentre gli episodi seguenti sono stati fatti un po più "alla buona". Ma concordo, sarebbe giusto che non ci sia una differenza così elevata... Per quanto riguarda invece l'uso della terza persona dipende da chi ha creato/modificato la pagina. Io cerco di usare sempre la terza, essendo questa una Wiki e non una soluzione del gioco, quindi a chiunque legga questa discussione suggerirei di fare altrettanto. Concludo dicendo che noto con piacere che questa Wiki ha riacquistato un pò di vitalità. Fino a poco tempo fa, come vi sarete accorti anche voi, ero l'unico a metterci mano, e ancora adesso sono l'unico amministratore visto che i fondatori e gli altri admin non compaiono da non so quanti secoli. Sinceramente avevo perso un po la voglia visto che non ricevevo che aiuti sporadici, ma ora che si è fatto vivo qualcuno e scrive con regolarità vedrò di rimettermi al lavoro anch'io. -Saluti, ''Giuggiotheidol, Admin GothicWiki-'' ---- ---- gothic 3 non e' piu il gotic 3 originale: con le varie partch ma soprattutto che le espansioni e' diventato "un'altra cosa". Quindi la domanda e': le missioni delle espansioni vanno riportate o no? si tenga conto che le espasioni non sono cumulabili, per cui si rischia di fare confusione. Credo la cosa migliore sia allinearsi alla patch1.75 (o successive) cioè quelle servite a risolvere i problemi e am igliorare l'estetica, senza contemplare le varie missioni "quest pack" o simili. ''-Collaboratore non registrato-'' Beh si... le missioni delle "espansioni" (anche se io le chiamerei più correttamente "Mod") andrebbero riportate, però sempre specificando che non fanno parte del gioco originale. Ad esempio: nelle gallerie dei personaggi, quando aggiungo un'immagine appartenente al Quest Pack o al Content Mod, specifico sempre. -Saluti, ''Giuggiotheidol, Admin GothicWiki-'' Se cancelli il reindirizzamento Dieci_denti_a_sciabola_per_Leif ---> Dieci_denti_a_sciabola_per_Leif. allora provvedi anche alla modifica della pagina di destinazione togliendo il "punto" finale, altrimenti "rompi" un link e sembra che la pagina relativa non ci sia mentre in realta c'e'. Io sto sistemando le pagine "Missioni", ma quelle che hanno il link attivo, fanno TUTTE riviste, togliendo il punto a quelle che erroneamente ce l'hanno. Un collaboratore non registrato http://it.gothic.wikia.com/wiki/Dai_la_caccia_alla_bestia_d’ombra_bianca L' apostrofo NON sono quello giusto, col risultato di invalidare il link (a vederlo scritto qui sopra e' giusto, ma nella pagina sul sito, si vede diverso). Occorre correggere la pagina e magari rivedere tutte le missioni che contencono l'apostrofo nel titolo: io quaocsa ho corretto, ma un "cerca e sostituisci" generalizzato andrebbe fatto. Un collaboratore di Wikia Giudizi personali Questa "conversazione" riguarda una mia diatriba con un "collaboratore non registrato" sulla discussione della pagina "JoWood". La riporto qui sperando che non si ripetano casi simili (da notare che appena non sapeva più come rispondere ha iniziato a offendere): -"...ma anche di PESSIMI giochi e scarsissimo supporto post vendita agli utenti, JoWooD è andata FINALMENTE in bancarotta..." Pensavo di essere stato chiaro, ma evidentemente siamo duri a capire. Questa è una Wiki a libera consultazione da parte di tutti, e come tale è VIETATO dare giudizi e/o pareri personali e scrivere parolacce e termini inappropriati quando si crea/modifica una pagina. Per condividere queste cose c'è la vostra pagina di profilo utente. ''-Giuggiotheidol, Admin GothicWiki-'' Giudizio personale? Direi ''anche personale. Wikipedia e' da quella parte ---> http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jowood, magari si puo' linkare nella voce pricipale, che ne dici? un collaboratore non registrato Ne dico che Wikipedia non è legge. Il fatto che esista il termine "Jowoodizzato" puoi anche scriverlo visto che l'utilizzo è una consuetudine, ma siccome anche Wikipedia viene liberamente modificata dagli utenti è possibile che anche li siano stati espressi pareri personali. Esiste modo e modo di dire le cose, basta guardare come ho modificato la pagina io... Eppure il messaggio si capisce lo stesso. Ripeto, è VIETATO esprimere giudizi su qualsiasi cosa. Ti faccio un esempio: a me il personaggio di Saturas non piace, eppure non ho scritto "Saturas, antipatico capo dei Maghi dell'Acqua...". Chiaro il messaggio? ''-Giuggiotheidol, Admin GothicWiki-'' Sul "finalmente" ti posso dare ragione, sul "pessimi" no. Altrimenti dimmi tu come definire gothic 3 e -sopratutto- forsaken appena usciti. E quei due li non sono che la punta dell'iceberg, joowod aveva al suo attivo almeno una mezza dozzina di giochi fatti col culo (il forum di jowood era pieno di post al vetriolo, peccato che lo abbiano chiuso e fatto sparire le prove) e se ne sono -giustamente lo dico io- andati a gambe all'aria. Nonostate quei bastardi siano falliti, io dico che e' non serve edulcorare la veriità: "pessimi giochi" hanno pubblicato e "pessimi giochi" deve essere riportato. un collaboratore non registrato Vedi che era un tuo giudizio personale? Non conta come definirei io Gothic 3 (o Forsaken), e nemmeno come li definiresti tu o qualcun altro. IO, l'AMMINISTRATORE, dico che deve essere riportato tutto in forma oggettiva, e qui le regole le detto io. Noto inoltre con sommo dispiacere che non hai capito manco una parola di quello che ho detto sul linguaggio che va usato. Ti ringrazio per le pagine che stai creando/modificando, ma fallo in un certo modo, altrimenti la mano che mi stai dando è più che inutile perchè mi costringi a modificarle dopo. Detto questo fai come vuoi. ''-Giuggiotheidol, Admin GothicWiki-'' Scusa, eh, ma non giochiamo con le parole. Cosa e' oggettivo e cosa e' personale? se tutti dicono "Forsaken fa schifo", Allora Forsaken fa schifo o sono solo tutti giudizi personali? No, perche altrimenti tutto e' un giudizio personale e le sole cose oggettive sono i numeri dei livelli delle armi, e basta. Per le pagine: (senza contare le dozzine di pagine modificate, corrette ed integrate) quando sono arrivato ce ne erano meno di 1600, adesso stanno a piu' di 1750, la maggior parte delle quali create da me, i tuoi interventi sono stati principalmente di integrazione con le foto immagini, ma di correzioni io ne ho viste pochine pochine, quindi di che stiamo parlado? Per il discorso "IO, L'AMMINISTRATORE" (tutto maiuscolo, manco fossi Il Marchese del Grillo "io so' io e voi non siete un cazzo"): guarda che con il discorso "la palla e' mia" va a finire che ci giochi solo tu, e passerai dei noiosissimi pomerggi a tirarla, da solo come un cane, contro il muro del garage, tanto e' vero che tu stesso avevi detto che a lavorarci eravate in "quattro gatti meno due e mezzo" e che avevi praticamente abbandonato la baracca visto che non ci lavorava nessuno. Vedi un po tu... un collaboratore non registrato Per vedere cosa è oggettivo leggiti come ho modificato io la pagina, non perdo tempo a insegnarti l'italiano, chiunque tu sia. Ti dico solo che c'è differenza tra ciò che è consuetudine e ciò che è universalmente oggettivo. Per le pagine: quando sei arrivato, eroico salvatore che ha creato... ohhh 150 pagine e modificate altrettante... sono commosso. Secondo te quelle 1600 si sono create da sole? E buona parte di quelle erano così complete prima che arrivassi io? Prima di parlare a caso informati, Non è la prima volta che te lo dico. Per il discorso del maiuscolo sì, su questa Wiki io sò io e voi non siete un cazzo, almeno per quanto riguarda le regole. Simpatica la metafora dela palla, del cane e del garage, chissà quanto ci hai pensato! Ti ho già detto che ti ringrazio per l'aiuto, ma se vuoi aiutarmi veramente fallo bene e rispettando le POCHISSIME regole fondamentali che do. Detto questo spero che tu abbia finito di rompermi, non sono un bimbominkia che litiga davanti a un pc, tra l'altro con qualcuno che non si registra neanche per non far sapere chi è. Se hai qualche problema con me scrivimelo nella mia pagina delle discussioni, così almeno so che sei tu e sono liberissimo di non risponderti, invece qui mi costringi comunque a dare un'occhiata illudendomi che sia una cosa importante. Discorso chiuso. ''-Giuggiotheidol, Admin GothicWiki-'' Nemmeno io ho tempo per discutere con uno a cui la madre ancora puliva il naso quando io giocavo a Monkey Island su DOS. Non sei il primo generale senza esercito che incontro in internet, e temo non sarai l'ultimo: ho notato che e' la "psicosi del superuomo" prede molta gente non appena si ritrova "admin" scritto vicino al nick... bah... Visto che ci sputi sopra, cancella pure le mie 150 pagine (che bene o male, e' stato un +10% in meno di due mesi per una wiki che era praticamente abbandonata). Ah si, e mi fai la cortesia di bannarmi l'IP? Cosi' non avro' piu' nemmeno la tentazione di intervenire e buona permanenza nella torre d'avorio: a te, te stesso e te medesimo: se aggiungi uno specchio avrete il quarto per una briscola. un ex-collaboratore non registrato Perfetto, ah e guarda dietro di te, c'è una scimmia a tre teste! Visto che è partito tutto dal tuo rifiuto di rispettare una semplice regola, inizio a parlare il tuo linguaggio. Non cancello le tue pagine, ho detto che mi sei stato d'aiuto e ti ringrazio per questo. Se non capisci sparisci pure e divertiti a raccontare le tue battutine al tuo windows 98, mentre giochi a The Secret of Monkey Island (che ho giocato e finito anch'io, senza la mia mammina che mi puliva il nasino e senza cercare la soluzione su internet, come probabilmente avrai fatto tu "ex-collaboratore non registrato"). ''-Giuggiotheidol, Admin GothicWiki- -'' ---- ehi, quegli artwork del qp4 li faccio io...modifico con un foto editor gli screenshots di g3 :)